


Brother & Sister

by odestaonly



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Capitol Citizens, Incest, Sibling Incest, The Capitol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odestaonly/pseuds/odestaonly
Summary: A train ride home after Cashmere and Gloss visit the Capitol .
Relationships: Cashmere/Gloss
Kudos: 7





	Brother & Sister

"Get up." I hear and am slapped on the back of my head. 

I sit up and look at my sister, Cashmere, confused and angry. Her blonde hair is up in a tight bun. She has on a sweatshirt and jeans. It looks simple but I can see the logo of designers on them. She could probably order that crap at home, we both get sent glossy magazines with products to order from the Capitol. A lot of the jewelry and perfume she could buy at home because that is what 1 does.

"The train is leaving in an hour." She puts on heels and looks in the mirror smiling at herself. "And I want to go home."

So do I. I think to myself. 

I hate being in the Capitol when ordered to. I hate spending time with her here... or at home now.

Cashmere and Gloss the back to back brother and sister winners. No one seems to find that odd... let's just say it wasn't my idea.

I can hear my sister speaking but ignore her. I only talk to her when necessary. We were never close but after winning it became less appealing to be in a room with her. 

I've done things to her a brother never should. All the others know it happens too; it's not like they can do anything about it unless they want to get hurt. Haymitch and Johanna are prime examples, rebel and we kill everyone you love. 

"GLOSS!" Cashmere shouts and throws something at me. "Get up or I will leave you here." She gets up and slams the penthouse door. 

I get dressed. I don't bother showering I did twice last night. I still naively think that if I take a long enough shower the sick feeling will go away but it never does. The sick woman we visited last night wanted to watch Cashmere and myself and then take turns with us. I don't know if incest in the Capitol is a normal occurrence but I find it disgusting but many people enjoy it here. 

"Finally." Cashmere says. She was waiting at the bar. "Let's go home." She says and grabs my forearm dragging me out the door. I could easily stop her or bash her head in, killing her, but there is no point. I don't really want to kill her but some things would be much better if she wasn't here.

We get on the train and she plops down of a sofa. I take the chair across from her.

Cashmere grabs the first attendant who walks past and asks for scotch.

"Want to turn into Haymitch." I say. She looks surprised I bothered to talk to her.

"Of course not… that disgusting druk." She crinkles her nose and puts her long legs on the coffee table. "The alcohol always tastes stronger here."

I nod not really caring.

"Hey." She says when we start to see the countryside and her glass of scotch has been long empty. 

I raise my eyebrows so she knows I’m paying attention. 

“Don’t looks so miserable we don’t have to come back for a few months.” She says and puts an envelope on the table. 

I pick it up and can tell the penmanship is President Snow’s. 

_ Thank you for your services, you will be called upon in two months time.  _

_ See you soon,. _

_ \--President Cornelius Snow. _

“I feel honored that he said thank you.” She says. 

I roll my eyes. 

Cashmere smirks and stands up. 

“I like when you show emotion brother. I’m sure others do as well.” She says leaving the room. 

It doesn’t really matter if it is two months or two days I still have to go back there and do horrible things. 

* * *

I went straight home from the train. Sometimes the mayor wants updates on what we were doing while there. We have to lie of course. He doesn’t like that only certain victors get to return to the Capitol when the Games aren’t going on. I could care less about this besides I am useless because I don’t speak. 

I open my front door. I don’t bother locking it because you would be a fool to steal from a victor. When I open the door though I see a woman standing in the kitchen and immediately know who it is.

  
  
  


"Sapphire." I say. I can hear the annoyance in my voice. Sapphire has had a crush on me since we were little kids. It got worse in high school and very annoying after I won. She doesn't seem to understand that I want to be alone and secluded. It's not like I talk to anyone anyways the most I say is "yes, no, or, I don't know.”Talking seems pointless now, after all, a lot of my decisions aren't mine. I can pull off the strong silent type so no one complains… most of the time. 

Tributes train before the Games so they don't need my help as a mentor and if they do they have plenty of others to ask.

"I made you cookies, do you want some?" She asks with a smile. She's gotten used to the yes no routine by now. 

"No." I say and sit on a stool.

"They're really good." She says with a smile.

I roll my eyes.

"Fine, I'm going into town later want to come with me?" She asks eagerly. 

I crinkle my nose.

Going into town where everyone worships you. I'll pass I dislike the attention. Ironically I always wanted it. I always wanted to be a victor. When my sister won I was a little jealous but after her Victory Tour I learned the secrets of being a victor and was not very interested.

The next year I won though. Apparently they have been wanting a brother sister duo for a great while and Cashmere and I fit the profile. So I was chosen to volunteer even though I stopped going to the training center. They wanted me and they wanted me to win. I don't know how rigged it was in my favor but I get the feeling the rock slides were just an easy way for the Gamemakers to kill tributes. 

"No." I say.

"Please?" She says and makes a pouting face sticking out her lip. I'm sure most guys would say yes after this but not me.

"No." I say more firmly.

"Fine I'll ask Cashmere." She says and leaves. 

Alone at last. I think to myself. 

You would think I would be lonely but I like the seclusion. I think of the new Victor, Annie Cresta, she’s pretty but looked a little unstable when Snow was crowning her. 

Finnick Odair, her mentor, was talking to an old woman rather loudly on how worried he was about the newest victor and that he needed to protect her. His exact words were :Not because she is pretty but because she is unstable. The look on Annie’s face at the crowning ceremony made that abundantly clear. You can tell she is a few eggs short of a dozen. 

That’s the thing about being silent, people talk like you’re not around. 

I’m sure it won’t matter if the newest victor is unstable Snow will have his hooks in her by the time I have my next visit. She will be trapped like all the other good looking or popular victors. At least she doesn’t have to sleep with her brother. If only I was so lucky. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
